1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED package modules, and more particularly, to an LED package module for lighting that is used in lighting components or devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, light emitting diode (LED) package modules for lighting have silicon lenses and packages mounted with LED chips, phosphors and resin. LED package optical systems maintain stable optical output in an optimum state, protect light source devices, and ensure the reliability of light source devices for long-term use in any environment.
Recently, applications and requirements for lighting for various purposes, including landscape lighting and other functional lighting, have greatly increased. The demand for high-power output has also increased accordingly. In order to meet various applications, the reduction in size, thickness, and weight has been demanded for the practicality and convenience of design. Therefore, heat-dissipating designs and mechanical designs of LED packages have been important issues.
Research and development of mechanical packages and ceramic packages has been conducted for heat dissipation. In terms of mechanical design, chip-on-board (COB) technology has been used. Compared to existing plastic molding and lead-frame packaging technologies, the above-described technologies are very effective in the areas of mechanical design and heat-dissipating design.
However, lighting package modules using ultra violet (UV) LEDs may significantly reduce luminous efficiency due to the yellowing of plastics exposed to ultraviolet rays for extended periods.